


Hurt

by jigoloharmejiddo



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Hurt

She leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching the slight drizzle of rain pat against the window as she blew away the steam from her mug.

It’s been three months since she last saw him. They had kept in touch at the start, but eventually, the texts came less and less, to the point that she couldn’t even remember the last time she heard his voice.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She stopped for a moment, her head turning to the direction of the sound and thinking of who it could possibly be.

She then set down her mug and made her way across her apartment.

“Who is it-” She opened the door to see a masked figure standing in the doorway, and as she did her body completely froze for a moment. She knew it wasn’t anyone else, it was him.

She greeted him in her house clothes, her words abruptly ending as she laid her eyes on him.

After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the doorknob rattled as she let go of it and turned away, walking back into the apartment.

He took a breath, in that moment he felt so small and he was ready to endure whatever she wanted to dish at him.

He entered the apartment and set his things down by the couch before silently following her to the kitchen. He took off his mask, laying it on the table and watched her, her back turned to him.

They didn’t speak, the intermittent clinking of a spoon against a ceramic mug the only sound in the room as she prepared another cup of coffee. Still, the silence was heavy, weighing down his shoulders and seemingly crushing him.

Suddenly, a loud crash and the sound of breaking of glass rang, making him flinch.

She had knocked over the two mugs and a tin of coffee off the counter, dark brown powder covering the floor.

He crossed the room towards her, a hand held out to reach for her, but she turned and her open palm met his cheek.

Three months worth of sadness, hurt and confusion about his actions came crashing down on her.

“You broke my heart!” She yelled at him, her open hand turning into a single pointing finger. Hot tears streaming down her face as anger and sadness bubbled within her.

He gripped his jaw, the hot sting of her palm still on his skin. He couldn’t bring himself to say another word, let alone look at her.

She felt her whole body shake in anger, hands balled into fists at her sides as she stared at the tall figure in front of her.

Then, she turned and left the room. Her footsteps ringing throughout before a door slammed, shaking the apartment.

He made his way to her bedroom, where he heard muffled cries through the door. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and creaked open the door to find her sitting on her bed, _their_ bed, her head in her hands.

He sat next to her, hesitating to touch her, but finally he rested his arm around her shoulder. He was surprised as she turned her body towards him, her head still down and crying as she clung to him. Her face was buried in his chest and he inhaled the scent of her hair, bringing a pain in his chest.

His eyes began to sting as he felt his own tears coming. She straightened up, her head leaving his chest but still not looking into his eyes.

He dropped his head towards hers, leaning against her. Her breathing slowly began to calm and she slowly lifted her head. She opened her eyes, seeing his lips and gently met them with hers.

He went along with her, the familiar feel of her skin, of her lips against him set his senses alight. As he was about to hook his arms around her, he felt her tug on his shirt and he responded by lifting up his arms as she pulled it over his head. She then discarded her own shirt, releasing her bare breasts as she pulled the tattered material over her head, tossing it aside.

As he kissed her, he shifted his weight, guiding her body under his and making her lay on the bed. He tugged on her sweatpants, pulling them away along with her underwear. He heard her giggle as he threw them away while she settled herself on the center of the bed, ducking under the sheets. He then got rid of his own jeans along with his shoes before jumping into bed with her.

Their lips met once again, this time with their tongues dancing with each other as his hands found their way along her sides. She giggled as he his fingertips made her skin feel electric. Her hand found his half-erect cock and stroked away, making him moan against her mouth. In response, he put his hand between her legs and found her clit. She broke the kiss, gasping, and he found his opportunity to roll over on top of her.

His fingers worked away in her, her fluids coating his hand. But she was not interested in any more foreplay, as she took away his hand and forced her away over him, rolling over and straddling him.

She moved her hips, stroking her moist folds along his cock. He grunted from beneath her, dragging his fingertips down her back when she finally took him in, lowering herself on his cock. She gasped as his girth filled her, relishing his feel inside of her before she worked away on his cock.

She lowered her face to his, their lips meeting again. All other emotions seeming to wash away as pleasure and passion took over.

He sat up, her long hair falling around his head like a curtain. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her body tightly against his. His open hands pressed against her back as she continued to roll her hips into his.

Their foreheads touched as they were locked in a passionate embrace. He watched her face, changing in pleasure with each roll of her hips, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. From her closed lids, he saw tears form and slide down her cheek.

He felt a sudden pang of guilt in his chest, unable to comprehend what kind of pain and grief she must have gone through due to his absence.

He lips met her cheek, trailing his lips along the path of her tears, the sour taste of her tears spreading onto his lips.

He gathered all her hair away, gaining a clear view of her face. Slowly, she opened her tear-stained eyes, her lashes clumping and clinging together as she continued to gasp. She looked into the pair of eyes before her, the brilliant blue eyes that no photograph could ever do justice.

She was overrun with joy and relief, but at the same time his presence reminded her of the constant longing and melancholy she experienced during his absence. Her tears the only way to show how much she missed him.

He kissed her, the taste of her own salty tears still on his lips. She shut her eyes, new tears falling down her cheeks.

As her mind spun with all kind of emotions, her felt her body finally signal for its release. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and she pushed him down to the bed. She became much more aware of her hips now, grinding into him, leading herself to full release as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

She threw her head back, screaming out as she finally came. Yet, she still moved into him. She leaned down towards him, putting her lips into his ear and whispered,

“I want you to come for me.” Her voice shook as she said these words, “please come for me.”

He shut his eyes as she spoke, focusing on her frail voice with his fingers gripping and digging to her ass as she worked herself on his cock. He felt her flex around him, and like the final trigger, he came.

She yelled out again as she felt him spill in her, warmth spreading out her entire body once again.

He sat up again, brushing away her hair from them. She sniffed, as new found tears made their way down her face, along the dried trails of the old ones.

His eyes also began to water, pain, guilt and yearning gripping his heart. Their foreheads touched again, and her body shook as she continued to cry.

She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he hugged her back, his face pressed again the top of her shoulder.

“Please don’t leave like that again.” She muttered into his skin. He didn’t answer, but only kissed her skin and inhaled her scent, tears steadily brimming in his eyes.


End file.
